Randomness: I must be losing it
by Believing in tomorrow
Summary: I'm starting to question my sanity. Why? Because for some reason Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke have come to our world. And my sister and I are stuck with them. And it definitely isn't as awesome as it's cracked up to be. What are the Nine Prophecies?
1. Foreward: An Array of Introductions

**Author's Note Please Read First!**

I read so many of these so I decided what the hell—I'll take a shot at it. The two OCs personalities are partially based on my younger sister and me; they pretty much share our life style. This is because it helps me write something more realistic which is my goal.

Now about this story; well like I said I will make it as realistic as possible with supernatural occurrence and there is little to no real romance…mainly centers on friendship and much action. And there is a comprehensive **plot** even though it is called **Randomness** (I just like the name). As the saying goes 'don't judge a book by its cover', please don't judge this fic until you go through the latest chapter.

Ok, the canon characters will be IC most of the time, if not always. I'll do my best, I promise, but they may be OOC sometimes but not like crazily so that it makes you want go…yuck. That's about it. I would appreciate it if you would not flame me, but _constructive criticism_ is a different story. That is wanted very much.

**Disclaimer:** If I own **Naruto** I would not be writing this I would be now would I?

* * *

**Foreword**: An Array of Introductions

Hey there all you people! What's up?

My name is Sarina Lior. I'm golden tanned skinned and I have black hair that cuts off between my shoulder blades and dark brown eyes. I'm not very tall…which I hate. I'm about five feet five inches. And I hate it, I hate it, Jashin damnit, I hate it. But luckily enough, I'm not big, pretty skinny actually, which gives my friends an unjust cause to call me "anorexic" even though I eat like no tomorrow. But my imouto is both shorter and slightly bigger than me.

Her name is Kalini. I call her Kayli or imouto (Japanese for younger sister) and she calls me Rina or aneki (Japanese for elder sister). She's a much paler version of me but has shoulder length light brown locks and amber brown eyes. She plays basket ball. Everyone always comments on how much we look alike even though we're three years apart. Man, when I was in my last year of high school and she a first year, her friends and mine alike called us twins. But there is one good thing: most people say I look younger. I think it's because Kayli is a tad more mature looking than me, nothing more.

Well, let me introduce you to my boring (in my opinion) life.

My family is quite small.

I, like everyone else I hope, have mom and dad. Additionally, besides Kayli, I have an even younger sister named Niya. And she's a handful of a three year old, the little demon seed. If you want to count them, I have two pets: a playful pit bull named Diego and a beautiful beta fish named Achai. Kayli and I call them our brothers since we have no human one. Mom hates it, always saying how she didn't have, and I quote, "No damned dog and fish". Well we think otherwise. They're our brothers and that's what we believe. While we're on the subject of brothers, let us have a moment of silence for our passed Pablo…he was our first beta fish. He died New Years Eve. I was insufferable sad, I even cried a bit and I'm usually big on not crying.

So in total there are seven members, including me, in our two story military house. I'm eighteen and I still live with my parents because its way cheaper that way. I do go to college though and I am planning on majoring in science. I'm also pretty smart (in a silly, stupid kind of way if that makes sense) too, graduating with honors in high school. Currently I have a part-time job at Macy's. It's a nice place to work at…and we get paid weekly, cha-ching!

A bit more about me and Kayli: we share a lot of things in common, a big reason why we get along like best friends, not just because we are. We enjoy writing fan fiction, surfing the Internet, TV, food (our taste are similar but I dislike pizza true fact, call me crazy…I just don't like it), video games, running around playing hide-and-go-seek, and anime/manga! Like many, many others, we are big time fans of _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippuuden_. We have merchandise and manga and lots of other trinkets. Most of mine though are Itachi related.

He is my absolute favorite character of all time. I know this is going to sound fan-girlish, but if I could, I would totally marry him. Screw real guys; I mean no true offense to them, but I just would. I'm sure I'm not the only girl (and maybe guy?) who shares this sentiment. My imouto allocates the same opinion except she's is a Sasuke fan.

Isn't weird how older sister likes older brother and vice versa? Me though, I couldn't care less about him. I'm mad at him for not following his aniki's wishes. I mean come on, I know and realize what Konoha did to Itachi and I utterly hate that, but Itachi death would basically be in vain and I **hate** that _even _more. But Kayli blindly agrees with him in nearly everything. Typical. That's unconditional adoration for you.

Well, I'm sure you all are tired of hearing me ramble on, so without further ado, let us begin the uncanny, fanatical tale of Sarina (myself) and Kalini — two sister Otaku, who had very unexpected visitors come to our world from our favorite anime…the risky, calamitous perils we encountered and conquered together with those visitors…the random crazy adventures we had…and the enduring, unforeseen friendships we established.

…

Did I mention this entire fiasco all stemmed from nine numinous letters?!


	2. Two Weird Occurrences

This idea literally came out of nowhere when I was walking to the store (like in this chapter) to get said snacks. Yeah, I'm weird. Blame cravings. While I was walking I started to let my mind wander…and BAM! The idea fell on me like a brick from a ten story building. And behold, **Randomness** was born! So called because, well it _was_ a pretty random thought.

* * *

**Chapter One**: Two Weird Occurrences

Our parents and Niya were out for the Saturday. They were visiting our grandmother back in Ohio and they were coming back tomorrow; this was the last night my sister and I would have the house to ourselves. So to conclude our final night free of bothersome parents and a demonic three year old, we did what we do best: loaf around the house in our pjs doing absolutely nothing—well I was in a red camisole and jeans while Kayli was in an oversized plain white T-shirt and black shorts. She had her locks in a loose ponytail and I had mine out, much too lazy to do anything to it.

At the time, I was laying on the futon-couch in the den watching TV; Kayli was found on the computer, which was also in the located in the den, reading her usual yaoi fan fiction. I swear she's obsessed. But I too indulge in it occasionally. Very hard habit to break once started.

Sighing in a bored fashion, I suddenly grabbed my pink fleece jacket lounging beside me and stand up, pulling it on, right sleeve first. "Hey Kayli, I'm going to go and walk to the store up the street to get me a soda and some sunflower seeds," I announced in a bored drawl, zipping up the jacket straight up to the neck. "…Candy sounds good too…"

"Are you serious?!" spat my sister in utter disbelief, tearing her eyes from the computer monitor to me. "You're going to walk all the way there for a damn soda and snacks?!"

"Yep."

"You're a retard."

"I'll take that as a goodbye then," I said cheerfully, heading for the door. "Be back in fifteen."

"You got five minutes till it closes."

"I can make it." With that, I flicked my slack black bangs from my eyes and stepped outside into the frigid winter night air, taking a deep breath. The crispness and cleanliness of the night air was absolutely refreshing. "Time to get moving! Here I go!"

I began to run down the sidewalk at a constant pace. My mind was completely blank as I jogged down the long, empty street. Houses lining the surrounding area were illuminated with dazzling multicolored decorations of Christmas holiday celebrators. It was a beautiful display of festive cheer.

Smiling jauntily, I turned the rounded corner and continued on my way to the NEX. Everything seemed peaceful in the darkened military neighborhood, until I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and a sudden tingle run up my spine; alarm bells clanged stridently in my mind.

Now everyone knows just like denial, there are common stages to this occurrence known as trepidation. What I just experienced was **bad sign one**—the incredibly peculiar sensation of being watched.

I slowed to a slight pace, but maintained an unruffled posture, and took the time out to scan my surroundings, sharp wariness creeping on my face. Never had I felt this nervous in military housing. Nothing like this is supposed to happen—well it does happen, but who'd expect it to happen in military housing areas?

**Bad sign two** comes next—an intense physiological reaction.

My breath quickened rapidly and I felt clammy sweat gather on my brow, substantial panic starting to seep in like a virulent toxin as the frightening being-watched-sensation increases. I thought I saw a shadow rush by, but I imagined (or at least hope) that was just my eyes playing malicious, twisted tricks on me. Supplementary panic fogged my anxiety induced mind like a thick miasma of obscurity.

Charming **bad sign three** knocked incessantly on my entryway—asking yourself who, what, when, where, and why an action is happening.

_Who is stalking me? What is stalking me? When did they start stalking me? Where in the world did they manage to get such cool—I mean disturbing—stalking skills? And the most important question—why am I being stalked—I'm just your plain, everyday girl! _

The unfortunate answer to most my queries comes out of nowhere in the form of a powerful hand that wrapped strong fingers around my neck, gripping my esophagus in particular, and slammed me bodily against the nearest solid wall (which cruelly just happens to be effing concrete). This is final **bad sign **number** four** which you should never hope to be subjected to—the awfully dreaded, too physical contact.

…It does appear life hates me so.

I let out a pained, choked gasp and mechanically seized the strong appendage strangling me, attempting to pry it off with little success. Subsequently, a lithe body harshly pressed me back into the barricade. Instinctive fear seized me in its cold embrace as I realized what most likely was about to happen to me.

I resorted to begging shamelessly, hoping he may pity me, "Pl-please—don't—please—"

"Silence," an impassive male voice quietly commanded in my ear, "I'm not going to hurt you nor is it my desire to necessitate such an adverse act."

'_Um…yeah, well you kinda are now…'_ I thought dryly in between spasms of pain. If I was able to, I would roll my eyes skyward.

But this voice…he sounded very familiar to me…but I couldn't place it. I really, truth be told, wanted to see the face of my "attacker"; I quote this because he says he's not going to hurt me but…it sure seems like he is.

"What—d-do you—_w-want_?" I managed to get out despite being in a throat hold, eyes screwed shut at the unbearable pain.

"All I require to know is where I am," he responded coolly, lessening his grip on me, to my immense relief.

Ah! Now's my chance for sweet, sweet life! By the way…why the shitake mushrooms does he want to know where he's at anyway? I think it's a little more than obvious would you not say? But if telling him what he wanted to know spared me from greeting possible death, I would gladly and readily tell him practically anything he wanted to know, even if it was my social security number.

"…Okay—I will t-tell you—pl-please just—I-I can't—"

As if reading my mind, he unhampered me and, I presume, took a step back for his body weight no longer was leaned upon me. I immediately fell to my knees, eyes compressed tightly, rubbing my abused throat. My coughing subsided and the burning pain on my neck dulled slightly.

Red hot anger now clouded my senses, overriding my previous fear—fuck telling him anything since he actually let me go; this arsehole was going to pay super big time for this reprehensible manhandling of my person!

"What the hell is_ your_ problem?!" I grumbled darkly, hurriedly whipping out my new pink phone. "I'm so gonna call the cops on your a_—sss_!"I finished with a high pitched sibilant gasp as I caught sight of my assaulter.

My eyes widened to the max, my jaw dropped, and I just stared up at the person stupidly. Why make such a dumb struck expression? Because in the flesh, my favorite anime character in history, stood directly in front of me, staring down at my prone figure with cold Sharingan eyes.

Uchiha Itachi.

Well…this is just dandy coconuts, is it not?

* * *

"Ooohhh_ hell_ yeah…" Kalini sighed, virtually in heaven as she read her addicting Naruto yaoi with a fervent smile, a line of saliva running out the corners of her lips. "SasuNaru is the smex! And the good part is coming—"

_DING DONG!_

"**Oh ****damn it!" **

The ponytail wearing fifteen year old stood up and stomped furiously down the short, narrow hallway, unbridled anger marring her features. _How the hell aneki dare interrupt my Yaoi Happy Hour! She is so fucking dead! And…why is she back so soon anyway?! I'm gonna show her a thing or two!_ She seized the door knob and violently swung it open.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU—!"

She stopped in mid-sentence and stared blankly at the person at the door, eyebrows rising so high that they disappeared from sight underneath short brown bangs.

The person was not an unfamiliar person, but he was the _last_ person she would think would be at here, much less at her door. Her eyes raked the handsome features of her anime crush (and self proclaimed husband) Uchiha Sasuke. He looked a little worse for wear, like he had been in a quick scuffle. His dark gray eyes regarded her stonily, pale face devoid of all emotion.

Kalini blinked and calmly stepped back, nodding for him to come in. He did so and she just as calmly closed the door back. _The hell's a cosplayer doing here at this time of the night…? Whoever he is…he did a good job. _They walked into the den area where he stopped and faced her. She turned to him and smiled amiably, wanting to be a good mini host.

"So you need the phone or sumthing?" Blank stare. "You know to call your parents?" Another blank stare with a slight frown. "Okay, I know you're dressed as Uchiha Sasuke, but ya don't have to act like him."

"What are you talking about?" he finally speaks up, stony expression switching to a more cautious style. "I am Uchiha Sasuke."

Kalini smirked and chuckled wryly, "Haha, that's _rich_. Now do you need the phone or do I need it to call the cops?"

"Where am I?" he asked tonelessly.

"Where do you think?!" she suddenly snapped, fed up with his retard wannabe act, "In freaking Antarctica? We're in the USA."

He blinked, and asked, "Where would that be located?"

The brunette this time just stared at him, at a complete loss for words. …_Is this guy serious? Does he really love Sasuke that much that he's willing to act like one of those fan fiction where a Naruto character gets stuck in the real world? Wow, that's just desperate. _"Ehem…I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave." _This guy obviously has a screw lose in the head._

"No."

"Ok—wait, _what?! _What the hell man?! This isn't your house!" she shrieked angrily. "Get the hell out now before I scream and draw attention to myself!"

"You're already yelling," he calmly pointed out.

The teen girl went brick red and glared furiously at the Uchiha.

"Alright _buddy_. You got about five seconds before I call the police, get some inanimate object, and beat your ass with it while I'm waiting for them to arrive."

Kalini didn't think the guy would do anything to her in the category of hurt, kill, rape, harass, etc; the usual works. After all, he could have done so like five minutes ago if he wanted to. But he did give her a hard glare and didn't budge an inch. So she planted her hands on her hips and glared right back, tapping her foot impatiently.

A full minute, sixty seconds precisely, went and passed like that with nothing but the faint sounds of breathing from the two. Decidedly incensed at his lack of obeying her demand as stipulated, she let out a vehement hiss of aggravation.

"You are un-effing-believable! That's it, I'm phoning the police!"

Kalini marched purposely to the house phone on the kitchen counter and reached for it only to be stopped by powerful grip on around her wrist. "Hey what the—" Fiery hazel brown eyes locked and clashed with icy gray ones, "how'd you appear in front of me without me knowing?"

"Simply because you move very slowly."

"Whhhaaahhhttt?! Me slow?! You ass! _Who_ do you think you are?!"

"I already told you," he deadpanned, "I am Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yeah and I'm the jolly Easter Bunny," she replied aridly. "Get a life, will ya?"

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes and dropped her wrist and asked, "For what reason do you chose not to believe this?"

"Because," she said sweetly, betraying her irate face, "I'm not insane like you evidently are. Uchiha Sasuke is not real…" She paused and mumbled the rest to herself, "no matter how much I wish him to be…"

The raven stared expressionlessly at her for the length of a few seconds.

"…I'm right here. Why do you want to see me?"

"You're not Sasuke damnit!" she snapped, finally sick of his continuous act as "Sasuke". "And duh, cus I like Sasuke, he's completely awesome! Unlike you, you **creepy, lame ass** _imitation_! (Okay, she was lying on that part cus he really did a first-rate job on his costume…even looked like him too) You know what. I just realized I don't have to deal with you. I'm just going to find something to kick your ass with after I call the police and then they can handle—ugh!"

A sharp thwack to the back of the neck silenced the raving girl. Her eyes drooped and she slumped forward, nearly hitting the floor, but Sasuke caught her in the nick of time. Afterwards he picked her up and carelessly placed her on the futon couch in the small den.

"Annoying…" he muttered to himself.

Why wouldn't she just shut up and tell him where he exactly was? Girls…he'd never understand them. At least she wasn't fawning and drooling all over him like too many other girls would (as far as you know Sasuke–wink).

He looked around, searching for something that might possibly clue him in onto his whereabouts. The bright computer screen caught his eye and he wandered over to it, sitting down in the squishy computer seat and examined what was on screen.

"Fan fiction…?"

Sasuke raised a finely curved eyebrow when he saw his name (in an unusual writing style he could curiously comprehend) several times amongst a list of summaries, often mentioning Naruto, in a series of titles of what he incisively surmised to be listings of stories. Quite regularly in the summaries were the words _lemon_ and _yaoi_.

Naturally being the nosy yet resourcefully intelligent Uchiha he is, Sasuke somehow found a way to use the mouse and clicked an arbitrary story. He quickly skimmed through first chapter, thanks to the _Sharingan_. And he severely wished he didn't moments later as he paled in supreme disgust upon finishing.

"Why am _I_ doing **that **with _Naruto_?!"

* * *

Alright, I think I'm crazy, because Uchiha Itachi should not be standing right here, right now, in front of me, regarding me with that shingly stare. Maybe it's one of my fantasies kicking in. Yeah, must be it. I smiled in relief. So I'm not going to the nut house just yet (I do greatly treasure my freedom). That's what I thought until I remembered that he'd grabbed my throat and I'd felt the pain of it, which meant that he wasn't some illusion.

As far as I know, my pretend Itachi has ever come into body contact with me. He just sorta hung around me. Like an imaginary friend, keeping me company when I was _extremely_ lonely.

Yes pity me.

So that meant…this one was the _real deal_, the _full package_, the _whole enchilada_, the…okay I need to stop. But! I at least I have gained much insight in the past fifteen seconds. Uchiha Itachi was now in our world. Now why he was so, that I did not know.

"_I-Itachi_…" I breathed out slowly, voice trembling slightly before him. "How can _you_ be _here_?"_ And how can I understand him…isn't he Japanese? Well whatever…_

"What do you mean?" he asked in his deep, knee weakening (…well for me it is!) voice of his. "And how exactly do you know me?"

"Uh…" I came to a vacant blank, but kept my face neutral. "…Never mind, it's tricky to explain right now…but I promise I can explain everything if you chose to come with me…"

He nodded briskly, really not having any other viable option. I'm sure he did not want to find some other person to trouble himself with. Besides, I had _willingly_ offered him my assistance. What retard wouldn't accept it? Last time I checked, Itachi was incredibly brilliant.

Sighing, I rose to my feet gingerly, brushing off any lingering dirt from my behind. Darn, these were my brand new jeans too…

"I apologize for my actions earlier."

For a second, I was about to ask why when I remembered that unlike the other Akatsuki, Itachi deep down is a decent person (but I bet he'd be **a lot** meaner to me if he had fishy man or another Akatsuki hanging around)…not to mention a loving aniki, sacrificing everything he held meaningful, even his own life, to his otouto.

Tears almost sprang into my eyes upon recalling his untimely, tragic death, but I hastily swallowed them. There was no way I would cry directly in front of said person. Much too fan girlish for my refined taste.

With a mental long sigh this time around, I glanced at Itachi who was waiting for me to…I don't know…do something beside nothing.

"Um…I was heading to the store…" _Until you kindly stopped me by freaking the ba-jeepers outta me with your rapist-like assault… _"So…you mind coming with?" _It's really weird how we can understand each other…_

"No."

"Huh? You do mind?"

"No I don't mind."

"Oh…that makes it a smidge clearer…well follow me."

I resumed to my initial destination, now with a silent companion trailing a little ways beside me. A silent companion named Uchiha Itachi.

Wow, I must be the luckiest Naruto fan in the world.

* * *

Okay I lied. This is the worst thing ever!

Already, we had been chased down by mad girls who weren't even Naruto fans! They just saw him and like swooned and went stalker/ rabid fan girl/ rape mode! Why the heck are girls hanging around the store at this time anyway?! We barely had made it out the store like normal people (Itachi stood out like a sore thumb with his Akatsuki cloak on) when they were upon us like starved loins heading for the kill.

Itachi and I managed to take fast cover in the large canyon behind my house and the others house before they could reach us. It's a good thing he's a shinobi and still retained his shinobi skill and what not even though he's in this world. One grand thing did come out of this.

The stoic Uchiha had to carry me on his back so we could quickly escape! Yaye, he carried/touched me! I much preferred this than our original encounter. But it was short lived as he released his arms from underneath my legs and I slid off gently.

I sighed. Well it was good while it lasted, right? Besides, how often do you have the chance to get piggy backed by your favorite anime character? I should be counting—thanking—my lucky stars. As a matter of fact…I think I will. I flicked my gaze to the twinkling pinpricks of distant fireballs in the murky sky above, sliding my eyes closed as I folded my hands over each other and pressed them to my chest.

_Ok so… Thank you very, very much, pretty stars, for this wonderful happening. Umm…not trying to sound greedy or anything, but I hope there are more to come._

After my inward mental wish with myself (that I would later come to regret immensely), I looked back at the weasel, wearing an uncontrollably joyful grin.

"Gee, Itachi, thanks a 'bunches for that."

He didn't say anything for a reply. Actually he suddenly collapsed on his knees! Oh no! Was I really so heavy that I felled the great Uchiha Itachi?! This is a major happy mood killer!

I hung my head in humiliating shame, "I'm sorry I'm so freaking fat." I can almost imagine a heavy black rain cloud hovering over my head, raining the low down blues. I'm not really fat at all, but it's the only explanation I can think of.

The response was nothing but a soft noise which sounded like a strange mix between a groan and sigh. Itachi pulled himself to his feet and stared down at me. I noticed he did look abnormally paler and his eyebrows were knitted together as if he was holding in something.

"You're not the reason," he said indifferently, but I was incredibly overjoyed to hear that!

I nearly glomped him, but resisted the tantalizing temptation. I know he'd most likely despise that, so I didn't want him to not like me. I'd like to be friends, at the very least, with my fave character. Being all fan-girly would shatter that now feasible dream.

However, in all seriousness…I felt something just wasn't right with him.

* * *

I'll update as soon as I can…but again this is just something fun for me to write when I'm lacking inspiration for my other stories. I may or may not continue to put up more chapters. But we shall see.


	3. Concern, Confusion and Calamity

Datenshi: I want to thank **Misery's Prescription, shani505, cherryboo, and alwayslost123** who reviewed and others who faved/alerted this story.

**cherryboo:** Thank you for the review and I'm happy that you like it. –coughs- Um…you're totally getting drool everywhere though XD Let me get you a tissue. Gosh Itachi I blame you for being so hot.

Itachi: It is not my fault.

Datenshi: Sure…I believe you 100%. *Not* Onward with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Concern, Confusion and Calamity

The canyon was a muted tranquility. The wan crescent sickle cutting through the dark night sky above shone its opaque moonlight onto the valley's foliage, giving it a silvery kinda polish. It was awfully pretty. But I never realized just how cold it really was until then. The wind was like frigid icicles piercing easily through my cotton jacket.

I shivered and let out a breath, blowing out transparent vapor. Man do I hate being cold. Ironically enough, I love winter. It's too bad it didn't snow in this area of the America. I turned my gaze to the quiet Uchiha, sighing heavily.

"…Itachi…c'mon, let's get back to my place so you can rest," I said gently. "You look tired…"

Obviously whatever he was doing right before he got transported to our world had taken a toll on him.

He looked at me with that crimson, deadly _Sharingan_, slight surprise shimmering within their blood red depths. I surmised that he is confused. Confused by my compassion. He probably hasn't been on the receiving end of benevolence for a _long_ while…poor guy. My heart always went out to him. Not because he's my favorite character, but rather for all the suffering and malice he received from the village he had betrayed for its wellbeing. I just felt _bad_ for him; he honestly didn't deserve such horrid treatment.

Itachi lowered his smoky black eyes and gave me a curt nod, silently brushing past me and walked carefully on the narrow edge of the subterranean canyon. I stared at him when I realized he was going the wrong way to my house.

"Itachi, you're um, that's not the way to my house," I said in a small voice, hoping he wouldn't get too mad at me for correcting him.

He stopped and looked above his shoulder at me blankly. I flushed brightly and stared at my feet, nervously nudging little dirt clods over the boundary and into the chasm.

"Um…we actually could walk going to the right and reach my backyard, but I think my imouto would freak and think we're robbers or sumthing to that effect and probably come running out, swinging a metal bat. So I think it's best if we get out the canyon and go to the front door."

"…Alright…"

I looked up at him with a happily relieved grin. Yaye! He wasn't mad! Maybe I was just overreacting due to nervousness. But when you're around your favorite character, you may tend to do that.

* * *

We shortly arrived at the entrance to my house. I stepped onto the low porch, Itachi unbearably close behind me, and shoved a hand into my jean pocket, fumbling for the house key. Upon finding it, I properly jammed it into the key hole and twisted the silver object. An excited grin lights up my features.

Boy, Kayli was going to be in for a big shock when she sees my delusional fantasy has become a reality! She said I was crazy, well who's crazy now beyotch, cus he right behind me in the flesh, hahahahahaha! Oh, ehem, excuse me for my temporary wild moment. I was so gonna rub it in her arrogant face once I get inside. So preoccupied I was with conjuring up ways to incessantly taunt my imouto that I didn't notice Itachi go completely ridged, on high alert as I swung the door open with a majestically grand flourish.

"I'm back, imouto! And look who showed up—_yah_!"

Hands from behind pushed me roughly to the ground and as I fell almost in slow motion, I heard the memorable high pitch sound of chirping birds pass over my head…now wait, why _does_ that sound familiar—

_Oh snap crackle pop. _

I smacked the tile floor and scarcely had time to look up to catch sight of crackling blue energy above my head and a very po'ed looking Sasuke launching a _Chidori_ at his aniki. In one fluid motion, I closed my eyes, sighed, and buried my face into the tile.

"Oh F my life…" I groaned, knowing what was about to happen next.

A brutal earthquake predictably shook my entire house on its level foundation. Wood splintered and chunks of ceiling fell around me from above. I yelped fearfully and covered my head for protection, praying I don't get brained. Fortunately, the stucco stopped falling and thick dust settled instead with the smooth rushing sound of falling sand on ground.

Coughing harshly, I peered through the cloudy debris and caught a fleeting glimpse of Itachi and Sasuke's incredibly high-speed fighting forms clashing in front of me, right in the very narrow, very small threshold!

I next saw them stop briefly, about ten feet from one another, coldly facing each other.

The hazy smoky-like air thinned and cleared and the fire alarm goes off…well crappers. Seems Itachi wasn't the only_ Naruto_ character here…but why did it have to be the insufferable _karasu_ out of all characters?! And…why the hell is he in our house anyway?

"Itachi!" I heard Sasuke hiss intensely, "so you're here in this strange world too? I'm glad I don't have to waste my time tracking you down again!"

"Otouto stop. This is neither the time nor place for us to clash in a final battle," Itachi growled sturdily.

"Getting cold feet are we?" he sneered tauntingly. "It's a little too late for that."

I can see Itachi was getting rather frustrated with his stubborn otouto. But the weasel was right. I couldn't have them fighting! My goodness, can you _imagine_ the bill for the caustic damages?! On top of that, I don't want to see Itachi (or _anybody_ for that matter) die here right in front of me. That would be just too painful.

Oh the many woes of being a somewhat compulsive Itachi fan girl.

"Wait, Sasuke!" I cried out, rising wobbly to my feet. "Your brother's right, you can't do this _now_!"

He turned his glare upon me and looked me over briefly and said, "…You must be that girl's relative."

'_Huh?'_ I frowned, confused by the connotation of his words. '_What does he mean by that—oh!' _I gasped out loud in latent comprehension. That's right! No wonder why he's in our house! My sister had to have let Sasuke in thinking he was me!

"Where is my imouto?! By Kami-sama, if you hurt her I will—"

"She's fine," Sasuke interjected bluntly. "I merely knocked her out."

I blanched and swelled heatedly, burning rage rising beyond belief, "_You did what?!_ How dare you! What did she do to you, jerk?!" To my immense aggravation, he completely ignored me and focused back on Itachi! "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Shut up," he snapped, not even taking the time to look at me and say it.

I swear if angry steam could shoot from my ears, it would, because I, right then and there, wanted to **throttle** the younger Uchiha on the spot, Itachi watching or not. Very unfortunately, I can't because I'm an ordinary person of limited _normal _strengths and innumerable _great _weakness. I'm smart enough to know I wouldn't have a chance in Hell against him.

"Enough otouto," ordered Itachi sternly. "I told you we cannot end this here."

"I don't give a damn about what you say! It's time I turned my illusion into reality and finish your worthless existence!" His left hand again hissed with the _Chidori_ and he reached back and withdrew his _Kusanagi_ from its thin sheath, loading it with his _Raiton _chakra and pointed it directly at Itachi's being, a sinister hate stamped on his pale face, "I will kill you for all the hellish _torture _you've put me through."

My heart twisted in my chest—I couldn't let this happen now! So I did the stupidest stunt in the probable record of all Itachi fan girls.

I ran right in between the brothers just as Sasuke thrust his blade forward with killing intent at unresponsive Itachi, shielding the elder with my own body. I quickly closed my eyes, waiting for the excruciating impact but it never came. Curious and shocked, I peeked with my right eye and saw the blade pointed at my chest, practically poking me.

Sasuke had stopped just short of impaling me.

Dear sugary fudge cakes. I was literally centimeters within death.

He stepped back, looking a little stunned by my rash act to impede the inevitable fight. Yeah, that was a third of the reason…most was because of the man standing behind me. Oh and also because of the massive cleanup that would've precede it…not to mention murder investigation.

"Get out of my way," he demanded coldly.

"L-listen (I can't believe I'm freaking stuttering!) Sasuke…I know why you want to…k-kill Itachi (I died a little on the inside upon saying that)…but you just can't because…" I hesitated, half wanting to just blurt out the truth, but I couldn't…not with Itachi here. He'd hate me and quite possibly kill me. And I'd be fooling with destiny itself. "…Because…" I continued, taking a deep breath, "As Itachi said, it's not the right place to do so…you do understand that this isn't your world. Please don't do this now…listen to your aniki for once."

The raven stared at me with that piercing _Sharingan_ unblinkingly. I swallowed, wholly unnerved. I don't know why, but he really scared me right at that point. I never felt so utterly vulnerable in my life…well if you count out me and Itachi's _splendid _first live encounter. Please note the sarcasm.

After what seemed like too many hours, he finally lowered his katana, quickly sheathing it. Sasuke cast me an exquisite glare and then directed a pointed hate-filled one to his aniki in back of me.

"_Fine,"_ was all he but malevolently spat out, "We _will_ finish this later once we return Itachi."

"That is fine by me otouto," he replied calmly. Another reason I liked Itachi. He was always so amazingly cool headed in just about every critical circumstance imagined. As for me…well…I panicked…but really…who wouldn't?

Either way, I sigh in relief at the narrowly avoided situation. And wow, I had my very first near-death encounter. Party at my house! Hah, I kid, I kid. It may seem weird, but I wasn't that scared when Sasuke came at me. I had a feeling he wouldn't kill me…he's a douche, but not a douche _bag_ if you understand what I mean. He has a heart (even if it is somewhat tiny) underneath that revenge crazed exterior and there's verification to that. Plus, deep down, I know Itachi would have saved me! Or maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part again.

Oh yeah defiantly wishful.

"Thank Kami-sama," I breathed under my breath. I then turn to Itachi. "Are you okay?"

He gave me a puzzled look again, that 'why the hell do you care' look, but nodded nonetheless.

"That's good to know," I said, beaming at him.

"What is that noise?" asked Sasuke in a tight voice, face scrunched up at the discordant beeping. "It's annoying."

"Smoke alarm…I'll shut it off…" _Muhahahahaha suffer Sasuke, suffer!_

Doing my best to keep my evil thoughts from reaching my face, I walked back to the door where the central control box was positioned and punched in a few code numbers. The grating beeping died instantly. Afterwards I kicked some fallen plaster pieces out of my way and go to close the door, when a mild voice stopped me.

"Excuse me…"

"Who is it?! I got pepper spray and I am not afraid to employ its stinging prowess!" I yelled instinctively, putting my hands up in a retarded like defense stance.

"Oh…it's just me, your neighbor Jessica Hall…"

I think I'm just hearing things, but I could have_ sworn_ I heard one of the Uchiha brothers snort at my impulsiveness and if it was Sasuke (probably was that chicken butt haired mofo), well I can name a few moments where his impulsive ways made him look like a dumbass too. But I must admit that _was_ a dumbass moment for me. I have those moments a lot it seems.

"Oh um sorry about that…" I muttered sheepishly as I opened the door very slightly and come face to face with her.

"No it's fine Sarina."

Mrs. Jessica was a neighbor of ours who lived across the street from my house. She's a lanky lady with dark blue eyes the color of an ocean and elbow length sienna-colored wavy locks. She looked young considering she was almost forty and she has two children, twins, about my sister's age.

The brunette always took the liberty of looking out for us. It's a nice gesture but, come on, I can handle myself…okay…so maybe not as well as most but still. It's not my fault I have two anime characters, who happened to be shinobi, who also happened to be feuding brother's, in my house.

"…So Mrs. Jessica, what brings you here on this lovely night?" I inquired causally as I motioned for Itachi and Sasuke to stay out of sight by means of a flailing hand behind my back.

"Oh…I was just wondering if you and your sister are okay…the alarm went off; you didn't burn anything _again_ did you?"

I laughed awkwardly, "Haha, uh y-yeah, I burned chicken in the stove again, hahaha, clumsy me…"

"Dear you should know better, you're eighteen," scolded the thirty seven year old lady.

…Man I hate when people say that. Just because I'm theoretically an "adult", doesn't mean I'm an adult on the inside! I haven't matured much. Being eighteen is no different than being seventeen really. I was expecting a big change the day before my birthday. But when it happened…_nothing_ happened. I still felt like the same immature Sarina…just a Sarina with more liberties…and not much more than previously too.

"I know I know…" I muttered apologetically, "I'm sorry won't happen again. Please don't tell my parents. They'll never leave me and my sister alone to go on vacations again."

You know what; this was all Sasuke's fault! Now I look like an idiot again! Stupid baka raven face baka baka! Sorry for the rant there.

Mrs. Jessica gave me a motherly look and said in an equivalent to a maternal tone, "Ok dear just be more careful. You are the oldest and you are responsible for your little sister."

"Yes I understand."

"Good. Goodnight dear."

"Night!" I merrily called out to the kind lady, before I shut the door, sporting a relieved grin.

Good thing Mrs. Jessica was willing to believe pretty much anything. She'd probably believe me if I told her the truth. But I don't want people to know about this. Can you imagine the uproar if it got out that Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke had unexplainably arrived in our world? Every single Naruto Otaku _alive_ would flock here like no tomorrow. Speaking of which…I sighed as the reality of my situation began to harshly kick me in the shin.

What in the complex natural order of humanity was I supposed to do now? How was I going to lead a semi-normal life with two anime characters with no clue of this world? I mean it's cool and all but I have school and a job and a life somewhat.

"How do you both know about us?" asked Sasuke, mercifully yanking me out my morbid thoughts.

I turned my head to the raven. He was staring at me solely, probably doing his best to ignore Itachi's presence. Well, I unfortunately had to give him some unspoken credit, because he was doing a good job and was at least putting forth an effort.

_Bravo arsehole, bravo. But I still don't like you, so nyah. _

"You mean my imouto and me? Well…it's complicated so let me get her up so she can help me explain it. Seriously…why'd you knock her out though?"

"Hn." Sasuke glanced over in the den area where I saw her form sprawled out on the futon, "She threatened to call your police force."

"What?! No Shamu flipping way!"

I burst out laughing, not caring that both Uchiha were staring. I couldn't help it. _Kayli_ of all people tried to call the police on her self-proclaimed husband?! It's absolutely hilarious and ridiculous. If there was one reason Sasuke would knocked her out, it would be because of attempted molestation (yes, I am reasonably serious), not him being threatened by my sister.

"Boy Sasuke," I giggled, wiping a lone tear from my eye, "I never pegged you as funny, but that was amusing…"

"I'm not joking," he stated plainly.

I snorted. "Ok whatever _you_ say, Sasuke." Hey, that rhymes somewhat. Totally awesomesauce.

Narrowed crimson eyes flickered to Itachi and the elder gave a tiny shrug at my behavior. Still chortling faintly, I walked to the den, the two Uchiha noiselessly following behind me. Once I reached the futon, I gave my sister a pleasant whack on the head and she shot awake.

"ITAI! That hurts damnit!" she yelped, rubbing her head. "Who the hell—oh Rina…you're back."

"Yeah duh."

"Good now hurry and call the cops cus—ACK!" She looked over my shoulder, spying the Uchiha brothers, "Holy freaking shrimp crap, now there's an _Itachi_ cosplayer?!"

"Huh, what the hell are you going on about?" I asked blankly. "What cosplayers? And…shrimp crap? Can they even do that?"

"I don't know and, uh hello, the ones behind you! Are you crazy?! Why'd you let him in?!" She pointed a vindictive index finger at Itachi. "…Actually I shouldn't be surprised by that. Figures you would for him."

"Excuse me, but I assume you let the raven here in too, since he was inside when I came home," I reminded dryly. "And they're not cosplayers, they're the genuine Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke."

"Oh no they've brain washed you!" she gasped dramatically. "Or maybe you've finally snapped at long last."

I rolled my eyes at the severely overused line for me.

"Look here imouto: I'm perfectly sane, although I too thought I had finally gone bonkers. But they are as real as you and me and that's saying something."

Kayli still looked unsure, hazel eyes flickering to Itachi and Sasuke suspiciously, "…Then prove it."

"Very well."

Itachi spoke for me and stepped forward. He looked down at Kayli and activated his _Sharingan_, the tomoes spinning rapidly in a circle. She let out an appalled breath.

"Whoa, whoa, don't _Mangekyou _my imouto Itachi!"

Please save those crazy eyes for your otouto not my imouto.

"I am not. I am displaying valid evidence." He looked at Kayli levelly. "Do you believe now?"

She blinked a few times in absolute shock. "…Well yeah now. How can I not after that…"

"Yeah and just how retarded are you?" I hissed sardonically at my idiotic imouto. "Why the hell would a cosplayer randomly show up at our house at nine o'clock at night?"

"W-well it is kind of random! What _sane_ person would expect the authentic _Uchiha Sasuke_ to be at their door?!"

"…Huh," I mused thoughtfully, "…I guess you have a point. But it's in fact them."

Kayli nodded dazedly, obviously stunned by the astounding news. Not that I blame her. It's like we're trapped in some blimey fan fiction…

My imouto swallowed thickly and rose from the futon, facing Sasuke, who raised a thin eyebrow at her when she respectfully bowed. Must say, I'm surprised she's not attempting to do a few, ah, _moot _things I once believed she would do if what was occurring now well…occurred now. She actually has self-control it seems. Props.

"Um…I'm very sorry for threatening you and everything…" she muttered timorously.

"Forget it. It was nothing," At those words, a relieved smile shined on her face. "Why are you reading _that_?"

Itachi, Kayli and I perked up and look to where he was pointing, which was at the fluorescent computer screen. Simultaneously, Kayli's cheeks went blood red and I bit my lip hard to stop the crazed laughter threatening to getaway. Oh wow. Kayli and her obsession with SasuNaru yaoi had finally bitten her in the ass _big time_. Bigger than when our mom had caught her reading it…well maybe not **that** big but our mom had accepted it, albeit grudgingly, that my sister (and admittedly myself at times) were yaoi fans.

"Uh, um, I; omg, _what_ do I say?!" she asked me in a hushed panicked whisper.

"How should I know? You got yourself into this, you get yourself out."

Kayli's hazel eyes turned to narrow slits. "You ass."

"Takes one to know one," I replied in an annoyingly saccharine tone dripping with derision. That's right…I went there.

"Interesting…"

My jaw hinged and dropped open as I saw Itachi looking over the yaoi fan fiction my careless sister had left up. He gave Sasuke a sly, _almost_ playful gaze.

"I never would have guessed foolish otouto…"

The raven's face goes nearly as red as Kayli's, but instead of embarrassment, its wholesome hot-blooded fury. This time I let my giggles overcome me—I had never expected Itachi to say something like that in my life! And I thought Itachi was humorless. Yippee, score one for the weasel! Zilch for the raven so far.

"You bastard," growled Sasuke, his left hand twitching, probably itching to draw his katana and carve that smirk off Itachi's face.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry but, er…" Kayli was truly at a loss for words. It's not her fault really…she's just incredibly hooked by yaoi like many others.

"Ok wait a second, Sasuke, we had a truce!" I reminded sharply. "You and Itachi cannot fight here so please stop."

"I know that."

He calmed down monetarily, but still kept his _Sharingan _activated and attentive on his aniki, glaring resentfully at him. I cleared my throat and hummed to myself, not knowing what to say or do to break the tense atmosphere that had rapidly encompassed the room.

"…Well…" began my sister awkwardly, effectively shattering the sudden tension, "this is gonna be weird…"

She didn't need to say that aloud. It was already known. The two Uchiha brothers who hate each other (one sided of course) and two sisters who are Otaku fans of their corresponding sibling match brought together under one roof.

Please tell me…can this weird night _get_ any weirder?

* * *

Thank you again to all those who reviewed and stuff, you have inspired me to continue on (plus my sister, she wouldn't stop nagging me about it). I should be able to update once a week. I say should because college is going to be a hassle this year; I can feel it and it is only the first week. Le sigh…

Review and Itachi or Sasuke of your choice will give you a lovely early Valentine's Day message! Not even kidding. I will force them. Muhahahaha!


	4. Mystifying Insight on Incidences

Datenshi: This is a more serious chapter and it will explain A LOT of things. Example: what's going on in Narutoverse, which is where it starts off. Follows episode 139 of Shippuuden of course (but with some added/changed dialogue). It not very funny this chapter, but still enjoy. Thank you all who reviewed the previous chapter!

**Cherryboo: **Aawww no prob! –glomps- I luvs you too!

**Rainy: **Happy you like this! And wow really?! So I'm not alone after all! XP –tears of joy-

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Mystifying Insight on Incidences

"I'm getting real tired of this bastard," growled Naruto, glaring up at the Akatsuki that was casually standing high up on a large tree limb doffing a ridiculously bright orange mask, "he's getting in our damn way to Sasuke, dattebayo!"

For the past ten minutes they had been using every team formation tactic against him, but all their attacks went through the cheerful Akatsuki shinobi as if he was practically transparent. Naruto's _Rasengan_ had seemingly passed through him, Sakura's potent punches he had all evaded; everything they dished out had no effect on him whatsoever. At every transient second, the chances of them reaching Sasuke was getting dangerously slimmer.

"Naruto. Calm down," ordered Kakashi sternly, "he's just toying with us all at this point. You're reacting exactly like how he wants you to."

The blonde tsked in an irritated fashion and continued to glare up at literal wall obstructing their path to the raven.

"So then, what shall we play now Konoha shinobi?" asked Tobi excitedly, clasping his hands together expectantly. "Hide-and-go-seek? Red Rover? Duck, duck, goose?"

"This guy has issues," grumbled Kiba. Akamaru barked in accord to his master.

"This isn't a game!" yelled a frustrated Naruto. "Get out of our fucking way!"

"Aww you're no fun at all," Tobi pouted, "I thought blondes had more fun!"

"What the HELL did you just say, dattebayo?!" Naruto rushed heatedly at Tobi, but Sakura caught him by the scuff of the cloak, halting him in his tracks.

"Naruto don't think attacking him by yourself will get you anywhere," she scolded, shaking him slightly, "we've tried that already."

Hinata nodded in agreement and shyly supplied, "N-Naruto-kun we should maybe all attack t-together once more."

"Oh that game _again_?" whined Tobi. "Let's play something funner."

"She's right, it's the only way we possible have a means to get around him," stated Shino quietly, blatantly ignoring the masked shinobi.

"But he will us that strange _ninpo_ jutsu though," reminded Sai.

"Yosh. Everyone." All eyes went to Yamato-taicho. "We will try a new tactic to get around that jutsu. Any new formation ideas sempai?" He looked to Kakashi.

The scarecrow looked profoundly in thought, face set in a deep meditative trance. _We've tried to get around him by means of a diversion…so…instead we should try Shino's technique now…and attempt a combination assail on him… _

He glanced back up to the strange shinobi when he noticed something was starting to protrude its way from the thick branch the Akatsuki nin was perched on. It was sap green in color…and it resembled a closed, thumb shaped Venus fly trap. The thing wriggled up like a growing weed and rose up to its limit, stopping shortly.

"You're here earlier…than I expected," stated Tobi, gazing at the appendage as it opened its plant jaws, revealing the two skinned toned man named Zetsu inside. "It's over?"

"_Not exactly…"_

"What…is that?" asked Sakura in utter astonishment.

"He was on the Akatsuki rooster Kabuto left behind with us," noted Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

"We keep on getting damn interference!" shouted Naruto, clenching his jaw furiously.

Zetsu didn't bother looking at the hyper and very upset blonde below. He looked seriously at Madara before he stated loudly enough for all to hear, _"Both Itachi and Sasuke_…**VANISHED IN THE MIDDLE OF THEIR CLASH. **_Their presence has essentially erased from existence."_

On the forest floor below, every Konoha shinobi's eyes widened in incomprehensible uncertainty. Even Madara had an air of puzzlement about him as he digested those baffling words. Naturally, the _kitsune_ was the first one to shatter it.

"Hey spiky Aloe Vera guy!" He pointed maliciously at Zetsu. "Just what the freaking hell do you mean by that, dattebayo?! Where the fuck is Sasuke?"

The plant man didn't look too happy at being called that name.

"_Aloe Vera?!_ **LET'S KICK HIS ASS NOW—NEVER MIND, IGNORE HIM, HE'S AN IDIOT."**

"I didn't foresee this coming…" stated Tobi darkly in Madara's deeper voice, crimson _Sharingan _eye hidden behind his mask narrowing enigmatically, "…What an unexpected turn of events…" He turned to the Konoha shinobi, who were just as baffled and confused as he was. "I'll take you on another time it seems."

Kakashi started at locking eyes with the masked man lone eyehole; a vividly familiar _kekkei genkai_ lurked and glinted within the obscurity. _He has a Sharingan?!_ Instinctive alarm coursed through his body like a blazing wild fire. _Who…just who in the world is he?_

"I must discover what ensued at the Uchiha Compound between Itachi and Sasuke and find the meaning of this," continued Madara objectively.

"WH-WHAT?! No, oh HELL no!" bellowed Naruto, _beyond_ pissed. Really, first they have to fight that masked idiot (who was incredibly adept, despite what he let on) and get delayed to reaching Sasuke, and second, now Sasuke (Itachi along with him) has just up and disappeared without a _trace_?! No, Naruto wanted some damn answers and he wanted them now. "You bastards tell us what the fuck happen—"

"Perhaps if you were to head where I am going," declared Madara unperturbedly, "you would find answers. I am just as uninformed as you are to this occurrence." The ex-Uchiha leader abruptly turned to the Venus fly trap. "Let's go."

Zetsu nodded shortly. His jaws gradually closed and with the sound of a groaning tree, he sunk fluidly back into the broad bough like liquid.

Madara took one last look at the Konoha shinobi whom he'd had the pleasure to screw around with for a good while. Mockingly, he raised a hand in a derisive salute, "Later." That same hand slid down and his body slowly disappeared from sight as it came down before his entire body seemingly evaporated into air.

"This is some seriously fucked up stuff," commented Kiba with an angry huff.

Kakashi immediately moved forward, intent on pursuing them, affirming, "Everyone we must follow after them and discover what happed between Itachi and Sasuke!"

"Hai!" everyone exclaimed, in concord with that decision.

"Hinata go on and check for the direction they went at four o'clock!"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei!" She raised her pale hands to her face and pressed her fingers together, activating her _Byakuugan _and scanned the enormous area. She could sense the receding chakra of the Uchiha brothers… "Ten kilometers ahead!"

"All right then that's where we're heading!" yelled Naruto blue eyes were set forward with steadfast determination and resolve. A tan fist slowly balled into a tight fist as a single stream of conscious flowed through him and a hot feeling bubbled like broth in his broad chest.

_Hang on Sasuke! We'll find you!_

And so began the race to get to the old and worn Uchiha Compound where Itachi and Sasuke were alleged to have their last showdown…ironically where they had last been.

* * *

It was still very quiet in our house… The tension was literally palpable…and suffocating. The four of us just stared at each other till Itachi surprisingly broke the silence this time around by the subsequent statement: "We don't know your names."

"Oh! Well…I'm Sarina." I elbowed my sister expectantly.

"Oof—Kalini." She glared at me.

"Strange names…" muttered Sasuke.

"That's because we aren't Japanese," I said very matter-of-factly. I mean hello…really it's so obvious.

"I'm surprised they didn't try to kill each other on the spot," Kayli mumbled low enough for only me to hear.

"Oh yes they did…well Sasuke instigated it," I whispered back dryly, nodding my head to the "divine" giant hole in the wall by the door, courtesy of Sasuke's _Chidori._

She let out a long sigh with a note of exasperation, "Ugh…we gotta fix that. Call the maintenance person tonight."

"Yeah I know…"

"…Sarina…Kalini…" We both looked up at Itachi, thoroughly surprised he had called us both at the same time.

"Yes?" we asked in unison.

Itachi's features took on an extremely somber appearance and he roughly appeared to be…glaring at us as he said, "…I need to speak with my otouto. Alone."

Sasuke's eyes swerved so fast to his aniki that they were in danger of rolling back in his head and becoming permanently backwards. He gave him the most loathing packed glower I've ever seen him yet to do in the anime/manga, lips curled in a vile snarl.

"The hell do you want with **me**?!" he spat, tone positively dripping with the most poisonous venom he saved only for Itachi.

Even Kayli looked vaguely uneasy at seeing Sasuke enraged up close and personal. I must admit, it _was_ a very disconcerting sight. I could virtually _feel_ the repulsive hate waves just burning off him. It's not the most pleasant sensation in the world let me tell you.

"_Silence, Sasuke_."

That was all he said in a very sub-zero cold tenor; it was as if he just breathed out frigid ice. And the raven, for the first time, obeyed and fell silent but it was an enormously livid silent.

I noticed Kayli swallowing nervously at the rapidly recuperating strain between us all, her hazel eyes darting uneasily between the Uchiha brothers. And I myself felt exceedingly uncomfortable…especially when Itachi, without prior notice, turned his crimson eyes on me and my imouto, activating his _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan. _

The three black tear shaped markings in the scarlet background came together and the precarious pinwheel formed. It was as portentous as ever. All the more making it very evident that he did not want to see us right now.

"Leave," he stated bluntly.

I gulped fearfully, trembling from tip to toe at the baleful tenor in his profound timbre and my skin crawled in transparent apprehension.

…Well, he didn't have to tell _me_ twice after that.

I grabbed my sister's stiff hand and yanked her up the stairs faster that you can say Super-Calla-Fraja-Listic-Ecspealli-Docious. But at the same time I felt kinda hurt (more woes of being an Itachi fan girl yet again)… What the hell did we do to deserve that mean stare? No…think positive; this actually works out for us. Now we could discuss just what the hell we would do with them.

* * *

The eldest Uchiha watched the two sisters hastily retreat upstairs and, with a loud slam of a door, he knew they must be in a room. Perfect.

"Itachi," growled Sasuke suddenly, "what do you want?"

The man in question diverted his menacing Mangekyou Sharingan to his otouto and stared impassively at him, regarding him with a hardened, cold look.

"Listen otouto…just because we are here in this…unusual world…do not think for a second that you are safe."

Sasuke's orbs narrowed darkly, lips automatically curling into a faint snarl.

"So it was all a lie huh? About us not finishing it all here?"

Itachi remained stoic, his scarlet orbs never wavering for an instant as he replied, "Believe me Sasuke…I meant that. But I warn you, do not let your guard down around me just because of the simple fact that I will not take your _eyes _at this moment. Do not think for a second, not an instant, that I will ever revert back to the aniki you so adored in the past."

At that searing, heart rendering reminder of his tragic childhood life, Sasuke lost it, and rushed in up close to Itachi, snatching him viciously by the front of his Akatsuki collar. He slammed him against the nearest wall, making the thin barrier tremble at the intense raw power. Decorative paintings hanging from the walls wobbled, nearly falling off, but fortunately (for the sisters) remained in place.

Itachi just looked down at Sasuke with vacant eyes, no feasible sentiment of any trace or form deflected in those empty eyes that beheld the noxious _Mangekyou_.

"You…you fucking _bastard_!" the younger hissed wrathfully.

"I am merely warning you," Itachi calmly repeated again, "because though I am _ostensibly _pleasant to these two girls…I don't want you to forget what I have done to you. What I want from you—your _eyes_. Once we return_ I_ will take them. They are my light, foolish otouto."

Sasuke snarled vehemently, tightening his grip on his aniki's collar. He wanted nothing more than to eradicate Itachi's life right where he stood. The raven never felt so much _hatred_ as he did now for his detached aniki. The prolific quantity of odium coursing through his body was almost unbearable, sensibly eating away all rational deliberation.

**Everything** here was just _another_ phony **act**, a misleading **charade**, a pretense **illusion**.

Like a masquerade, Itachi would wear a facile mask of amenity with both him and those two girls, and yet underneath it, there lay the malevolent man who had cruelly ripped everything away from him without a care, a hint of emotion. It disgusted him; he was wholly repulsed by this man, no, this _fiend's_, fraudulent conduct.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and, which must have took a _great _moment of self control, released Itachi, taking a couple of step away from him.

"That's _perfectly_ fine then," he announced in a cold, direct manner. "I will _play_ along." Both _Sharingan_ wielders locked eyes for a split second—Sasuke suddenly smirked. "I wonder when they'll realize what you're hiding."

Itachi straightened himself up from the wall and looked coolly at his otouto, deactivated his _Sharingan _completely.

"I've reason to conclude that they already know."

* * *

Upstairs in my room, my sister and I were having colossal all consuming panic attacks.

First, Itachi basically, though nonverbally, flat out threatened to _Mangekyou_ us on the spot. Not that I think he actually would waste it on us but hey, it scared the living crap outta us, that's one thing for sure. Second, the Uchiha brothers must be having a little squabble/feud down there, hence the sudden mini earthquake that shook our small house previously. Good grief, if they keep treating the poor house like this it's just gonna collapse on us.

I was most concerned, however, about Itachi going all bi-polar on us, while Kayli was worried about the possible occurrence of two shinobi having an all out clash in the house.

"_H-holy crap_…" she whispered, face pale in apprehension. "Did you _feel_ that tremor?"

I nodded, brow creased in bothersome worry.

"Yeah…but I don't think they're doing anything, you know…over the top."

"But one definitely just attacked the other."

"No offense, but I'm pretty sure it was Sasuke."

"You just say that because you don't like him!" snapped Kayli, going on the defensive for the raven as per usual.

Sighing, I shook my head no back and forth and added, "I'm sorry, but it's probably true. But I'm pretty sure Itachi provoked him, because…I know how he is."

Kayli pursed her lips but seemed satisfied with my reasonable rationalization and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well whatever. As long as they're in one piece when we go downstairs…it's okay. We gotta discuss things."

"True…"

I closed my eyes tiredly; this will surely generate one big migraine in the morning. Not that Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke aren't already causing me one particularly massive one. I don't want to deal with this, but I've no choice.

"First things first," I began jadedly, "we need to find out the exact time frame of _Naruto Shippuuden _they came from."

"Yea…any ideas…?"

I pondered thoughtfully. Hey, I know all you all think I'm a bit silly and flighty but I'm not (well at least half the time). When a severe situation like this occurs, I rise to the occasion! Or try to.

"Aneki," began Kayli, breaking me from my musings, "did they say anything that might hint at which point they came from…?"

"Well…" I paused, "…the minute I came in the house, Sasuke was up on Itachi like white on rice…"

"Ok and?" she urged encouragingly.

"And…well first off I must say that Itachi was acting weird."

She raised an interested eyebrow, hazel eyes broadening ever so slightly.

"Weird huh? How so? Speaking of which, how'd you meet up with him?"

"Oh," I sighed deeply upon recalling the incident, "let's just say it wasn't as great as I'd hope it to be…but he encountered me when I was going to the store obviously—aw damnit, now that I think about it, I forgot the grocery bag there. Oh and a couple of girls chased us."

"You're an idiot…and girl's chased you? Why the hell are girls hanging out by the store at nine at night?"

"Beats me," I shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyway…Itachi carried me to get away—"

"What?! You lucky bitch!"

"Heh." Now I grinned smugly upon remembering _that_ occasion. "I know. But that's not important. After I got off him, he collapsed."

"He what?! Holy damn!" Kayli burst into a fit of loud, amused laughter, holding her stomach as she gasped, "My goodness, that's just plain sad!"

I frowned darkly and folded my arms, waiting for her to finish. When she kept laughing, I gave up and resumed speaking.

"He said it wasn't cus of me, for your info."

She stopped abruptly. "Oh."

"Yeah. But I think something's wrong with him. Did you notice how pale he looks? Just what the hell was he doing before—"

And then it dawned on me: Sasuke's specific choice of words the minute he and Itachi ceased fighting.

"_Itachi!" I heard Sasuke hiss intensely. "So you're here in this strange world too? I'm glad I don't have to waste my time tracking you down again!"_

(Again, again, again…) The simple word echoed repetitively and annoyingly in my mind like an incessant mantra (ironic is it not?).

"Oh my Jashin," I whispered as icy cold realization sunk in. Brr.

But if this was true…even _remotely_ true…then this could be an epically HUGE problem. Everything seemed to explain itself in my head…Itachi looking pale…Sasuke attacking Itachi without any restraint…even the both of them looking a bit worse for wear—okay a lot worse for wear.

This was not good to the T.

Why couldn't we have just got all the Akatsuki here like other fan fictions instead of only Itachi and Sasuke? It is soo not fair. Must I always get settled with the worst of luck?

"What's wrong?"

I looked to my imouto, who was giving me a puzzled look. I probably looked zoned out, like I had seen a ghost or something. Or like that time we watched _Ghost Hound_. That is an awesome but creepy as hell anime.

"I just had an epiphany…" I said gravely.

She narrowed her hazel brown eyes disbelievingly.

"Well, _that's_ a miracle from above."

"Shut up, I'm serious. Itachi and Sasuke…I think they came from their _final_ battle."

"Really?" She bit her lip gently and swallowed. Apparently she realized I was being dead serious. "Oh damn."

"Oh damn indeed."

* * *

Datenshi: That's all for now! Thanks for reading! Ok so next planned update is next Sunday which is Valentine's Day! XP So it is decided that Itachi will be giving you all a lovely message in the beginning of the next chapter! Isn't that right weasel?

Itachi: …

Datenshi: Don't worry he will even if it kills me!

Itachi: … -sharpens kunai-

Datenshi: -swallows thickly- …Um…which it may…


	5. Complex Elucidations & Curious Presages

Datenshi: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! Ok so the real funny stuff won't come until a few chapters later so everything is situated. Anyway as promised, Itachi will deliver a Valentine message for all (he didn't kill me)! He wrote a mini verse to express his thanks! Go on weasel!

Itachi: … -looks at script- Hn…very well Datenshi. –clears throat- To all those who read this: You have all watched me and admired me from afar…and I want to thank you for remembering me…and being my ongoing fans…my feelings for you all resemble the intense inextinguishable black flames of _Amaterasu_…burning on and on…Happy Valentine's Day.

Datenshi: -squeals- OMFJ that was so _sweet_ Itachi! -throws out sweet tarts- Happy Valentine's Day everyone from me!

Natsumi T (my imouto): Me too! –tosses heart shaped lollipops- Happy Valentine's Day!

**MissfitWondermutt: **OMG, I can't believe you are reading this! XDD And on top of that, you like it too??? –dances for joy- Yes you do need to write more of your story I really liked it! So hurry up, eh? Or I'll stalk you at my sister's school. JK…maybe…

**Cheeryboo27:** Yaye and it's not a problem! That sucks you had your computer taken away?! I would have like died. Glad you like this story! I luvs u too! Ravioli for Itachi and Sasuke…I think they would kill us if we do that. But perhaps later…kukukuku…

* * *

**Chapter Four**: Of Complex Elucidations and Curious Presages

"What the hell do we do now?" asked Kayli worriedly.

I said nothing, at yet another grand impasse. What _could_ we do? Yeah sure we know what point they came from, but we still didn't know the _precise _moment. For exemplar: Had Itachi already told Sasuke that he wanted his eyes? Or had Itachi already used _Amaterasu_?

I had no chocolate fudging idea.

And that reminds me: what about Itachi's disease? Did he still have it or was he just doing a good job concealing it as he always has? I still had no answer to any of my probing questions…but I did have a patent scheme how to get some.

"Imouto…we have to talk with Itachi and Sasuke and get them to tell us unerringly what happened."

Kayli took a deep breath and nodded, in accord with the newly constructed plan. "Yeah, that's the only way…but um…how do we know when to go downstairs?"

"We go now duh," I said nonchalantly, shrugging, "I'm sure Itachi and Sasuke are done with whatever they were doing."

"I don't know…"

"Come on Itachi wouldn't _Mangekyou_ us; it'd be a total waste."

Was she seriously scared of Itachi? Well…it was kinda scary when he did appear to be threatening us but…now that I've had time to think, I realized that he wouldn't bother. I mean really…to use it on two girls that probably can't fight their way outta a paper bag would be a pretty low blow. Okay…maybe that's an exaggeration (cus _I_ am definitely not thatpathetic), but between us against them, I'd say it's a very fair comparison.

"Fine," she finally said, "but if he tries anything, I'm using you as a human shield."

"Oh you're a jerk."

* * *

We (well Kayli) finally gathered the nerve to come downstairs.

The Uchiha brothers were doing absolutely nothing. Itachi, who was just standing by the foot of the stairs, took a passing glance at us as we touch the bottom. Sasuke was in the kitchen, leant on the sturdy counter. He gave us a vacant look. Once more there is grave silence as no one knows what to say. I am so tired of this awkwardness.

"Aneki," Kayli's voice filled my ear in a soft whisper, "come on, say something…"

I gave her a look that clearly said 'Why can't you, scardy cat?' before I cleared my throat inelegantly, preparing to speak since my timid imouto won't.

"Um so…Itachi…Sasuke…we need to **the talk**."

Kayli's jaw dropped. "A-aneki…you're going to give them…**the talk**? **That talk?** You don't mean about—"

"No you disturbing perv, I mean we need to **talk** about what's going on here—get you mind out of the gutter."

"My bad," she mumbled, blushing at her inference.

In the corner of my vision, I saw Sasuke abruptly turned his eyes on me exclusively, giving me a cold stare. I swear he doesn't know the meaning of tact. It's rude to stare—in his case, I'd call that an outright glare—but I won't say anything. I know he's a jerk and that's not going to change.

"Tell us about how you know us first," he demanded impassively.

I narrowed my eyes back at him. So it's like that huh? "…All right I will…" I don't desire nor feel like arguing with someone as stubborn as he is. It's practically pointless. "…Kayli…"

"What Sarina?"

"Go on and tell them."

"What?!" she yelped, caught off guard by being put on the spot. "But why can't you?"

"I will…you start it off."

"You are officially a jackass!" she hissed heatedly. "I hate being the center of attention like this."

"Well too dang bad."

I stuck my tongue and waggled it tauntingly at my imouto, blowing a mocking raspberry. Then I remembered I was doing such a childish act in front of Itachi. In my peripheral vision I saw him give me a look. I don't know what kind of look it was but it was enough to make me feel extremely embarrassed. Sasuke was doing the same, but I don't care about him really.

"Haha…" giggled Kayli, realizing the cause of my spiteful cessation. "Retard."

"Shut up." I need to save face right now somehow. "A-anyway Itachi…I told you **I **would tell you about how my imouto and I know about you two…so I will."

Itachi nodded mutely while Sasuke stared attentively. Kayli glanced at me and I saw a warning look in her expression. I knew what she was trying to convey automatically. Letting out a deep sigh, I began the expatiation in a composed voice.

"So to start off with…Itachi and Sasuke…I know you two recognize the fact that you both are in a completely different world…" I paused briefly, gathering my thoughts in order to better clarify just how different. "…In this world there are no shinobi…no jutsu, nothing like where you come from."

"Why is that?" Of course, that was the ever _delightful_ *cough* not really *cough* Sasuke.

I sighed lowly, rubbing my temples charily as I felt that oncoming headache and supplied, "I was getting to that. The reason is because you both come from _Naruto_."

"…What do you mean we come from Naruto-kun?"

That was Itachi. He was giving me an odd look. Whoa…I suddenly realized just how wrong that sounded.

Kayli slapped her forehead in plain exasperation. "Baka…" I heard her mutter under her breath.

"Uh…that didn't come out right!" I said quickly, my face heating up. "Wh-what I mean to say is _Naruto _is an anime show and manga (picturesque novel) created by Masashi Kishimoto; it is centered mainly on Naruto's life…well it was…" I mumbled that last part to myself, remembering all the recent manga that mainly revolved on Sasuke.

Insert blah.

"A show and a manga?" asked Sasuke dubiously with narrowed orbs, like he didn't believe me at all.

Okay well I can see why he wouldn't believe that because if I was from a show/manga, I'd be like, well you're crazy too. Plus finding out your life was basically created by someone is…hard to take.

"Yes a _show and manga_," I replied unquestionably, "Why is that so hard to believe if you can willingly believe that this place is a different dimension?"

He turned a sharp glare on me, corners of his lips tugged downward. As he growled, "It sounds completely far-fetched."

"We have solid proof," Kayli unexpectedly piped up.

She ran upstairs and came back down a few seconds later with one of my _Naruto_ manga, volume forty to be exact, where Sasuke and Deidara finished their epic battle (totally sucks that Deidara inadvertently lost though). She nervously approached Sasuke and handed him the small manga.

"Hey be careful with that!" I growled menacingly as he opened the manga much too roughly for my liking.

Damnit Sasuke, I like all my manga in first-rate condition! If he ruins, it I will dye his hair _red_ when he sleeps. Or something to that effect. Anyway, his eyebrows raised high up in silent alarm at seeing himself inside the scenic novel, dark orbs that were oh so similar to his aneki's and yet not widened in obvious incredulity.

I smirked gleefully at his shocked demeanor, feeling a pleased sentiment rise in my chest; I love seeing him like that. Call me twisted, a sadist, or whatever, but I do. Either that or him getting his arrogant ass handed to him. It was always a laugh for me but it always earned a furious punch from one angry Kayli; she hates it when I pick on him. But it was always worth it at the end of the day for me, despite the painful bruises I constantly received. Always.

…Oh wait… Itachi didn't see the manga evidence yet.

"Hey Sasuke, make sure you give it back so I can show Itachi."

"Its fine," the elder Uchiha said automatically, "I can see that you're being truthful…you have no reason to lie."

I smiled to myself. Man Itachi is so cool, of course he would understand. But I wondered why Sasuke wouldn't believe me, I mean, the guy usually believes things a lot more readily than most people. Note, this too, is why he is easily manipulated.

"I see," spoke Sasuke suddenly, "so this is true."

The raven looked up from the manga and handed it back to Kayli, who blushed, but coolly took it back. He didn't look to happy about this news. Honestly, I don't blame him at all on that note. It must suck to know you're not real.

"Yeah," Kayli sighed, "everything that you all went through happened for a reason."

"You both know everything?"

Kayli and I uttered hushed concurrent gasp at Itachi's question, utterly startled at the underlying connotation. I turned to him. His face is emotionless as always, but I can see something profound swirling in his dark eyes…and I can't name it, but it makes me feel…so anxious.

"…Yes we do," spoke Kayli abruptly, nodding uneasily. "And we also now know that you both came from your final battle."

Itachi went entirely ridged with scantily suppressed apprehension. I know and understand why he did; he was afraid about Sasuke finding about his truth. He was intelligent enough to understand that if we were aware of them in general and their final clash that we could possibly know the outcome and even beyond that…which we did.

I glanced sideways at Sasuke. He was just frowning in Itachi's direction, looking slightly surprised at his aniki's unexpected tension. Damnit, I have to say something to halt any more questionings on that particular matter just in case something imperative slipped.

"Listen Itachi, Sasuke," I begin sturdily, "we need to know precisely what happened when you were transferred here…all the details and stuff so maybe we can find a way to get you both back."

My demand was not immediately answered by one of the Uchiha brothers however; the door bell actually chose to answer instead with its shrill ring. I frowned and glanced behind me at the door down the hallway.

"Who in the hell?" Kayli muttered audibly, dread ghosting her features. "Can it be…?"

We quickly exchanged worried glances.

Oh Jashin, please, please, _please_ don't tell me it was our **parents**. No wait…they would call us and alert us if they were on the plane heading back home. It had to be someone else. Well crap, don't let it be more _Naruto_ characters—Itachi and Sasuke were enough as it is!

"I'll get it," I offered robotically, and hurried down the hallway. I stopped by the off white door, reaching out a trembling hand as I breathed out a breath of determined calm. "…Ok…"

My fingers coiled around the cold silver handle and made a twisting motion.

The lock clicked open.

I swallowed a hard bugling lump that had formed in my throat and mentally prepared myself for whatever.

And then I pulled the door open.

"Hi there Sarina."

I stared at the person before I literally face palmed my face in disgusted enragement. I got worked up over nothing! I feel so stupid, I should have known.

"…Hello…Mrs. Jessica…again."

She smiled warmly at me, her dark blue eyes sparkling.

"Haha…yes me again my dear."

I'm not usually rude to my elders nor do I ever think to be rude, but at the moment, I just wanted to slam the door right in her face for making me get panicky. However, I withheld the very tempting urge because Mrs. Jessica was a nice lady, she didn't mean to be the cause of my irritation.

"Is there something you need?" I asked curiously.

"Oh…I just wanted to give you something." She fumbled in her purse before withdrawing a blood scarlet envelope. "This has your address on it."

"What? But…how did you get it?"

"It was on my porch," she replied. "Someone rang my doorbell and when I went to answer it, there was nothing but this on the ground with your address on it. So naturally, I thought I'd give it to you since it's yours."

I blinked a couple of times, my interest caught. That's really uncommonly weird…why didn't we get it in the mail normally like everyone else? And why didn't the sender just leave it at our doorway for that matter? Oh don't tell me it's a stalker. I better take it so I can report it if it is.

"Thank you Mrs. Jessica," I said appreciatively as I opened the screen door slightly to take the envelope.

"No problem dear. You have a good night and don't burn anything else."

"Y-yes ma'm…" I mumbled ashamedly. Why must she be so cruel as to remind me of my pathetic faults? "Goodnight." I closed the door and proceeded back to my imouto and the Uchiha brothers.

"What, what happened?" asked Kayli inquisitively.

"Nothing…but we may have a stalker."

"Well isn't that absolutely lovely?" she responded dryly. "What makes you say that anyway?"

"This." I held up the envelope for her and the Uchiha brothers to see. "It has our address on it."

"Oh snaps, maybe we do have a stalker! But…Itachi and Sasuke will protect us though, ne?" She coquettishly batted her eyelashes at Itachi, obviously too shy to do it to the raven as well.

Itachi doesn't say anything…what the hell could he say? Oh but of course I will? He barely both talks and knows us. But surprisingly, he gives her a short nod to which Kayli squealed happily. I almost pouted in envy but I will myself not to. Besides he's just did it to appease her so he doesn't have to deal with whatever the negative result would have been.

"Stop bothering Itachi, sheesh!" I hissed petulantly. "We have to look and see if this is a stalker letter first of all."

"Ok I was just having some fun…open it then."

I grunted affirmatively and flipped the letter on its backside, slipping my thumb underneath the sealing and pulled downwards, separating it from its sticky bond. Flicking the flap open, I extracted the paper within.

The letter was pure black in color and folded neatly in threes. This was strange stationary and for some unfathomable reason…I received a portentous sensation from the seemingly innocent paper alone.

A cold shiver ran up my spine like an electric shock. I trembled in spite of myself. Yeah…something just didn't feel right about this at all.

"Aneki," I jumped at my sister's voice and take a quick glance at her. Her face is very troubled…she must have felt the anomalous impression as well. "What's it say on the front?"

I glanced at the large slant white title print, "It says…_To Whom It May Concern: The Nine Prophecies of the Second New Decade of the Two Thousands."_

"P-prophecies…?" she repeated, looking progressively more uneasy.

"Yeah…"

I took a moment to look at the Uchiha brothers. Itachi was observing me halfheartedly while Sasuke was staring warily at the black folded paper in my hand. They both seemed to be waiting to hear the contents of the peculiar letter. So with careful meticulousness, I gently unfolded the almost frail thin document. The writing is a vivid gold cursive, nearly glowing.

Centered in the very middle is the following message:

**The First Prophecy**

_Reality and Fantasy…both are idealistic Illusions. Both are two different Entities, two entirely diverse Dominions. But on the night of the subsequent hemispherical Moon in the second decade of the two thousands, an extraordinary phenomenon will occur. Both Realms, Reality and Fantasy, will have the space between them bridged. And Fantasy, for a time period, will cross that Bridge and become a Reality._

I had read the entire message aloud for them all to hear. And I can now say that this letter was seriously freaking me out.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Kayli, abruptly loud. "This is only one though! Didn't it say nine?!"

"Perhaps we shall get the others later," Itachi astutely suggested.

I nodded slowly. "I agree but still…this letter…what does it mean? And more importantly…what are the others?"

"You don't get it?" asked Sasuke blankly.

Both Kayli and I stared at the raven.

"I'd be nice if you can enlighten us," I implied in a straightforward manner.

I have patients, but it thins very quickly, especially…with the intolerable chicken butt haired raven. He just pisses me off, but I do truly feel sorry for him and his situation.

"It said two realms…" He closed his eyes, "_Reality_ and _Fantasy_."

"Otouto…you understand the message huh?"

Sasuke opened his smoky gray orbs to a slit and stared coldly at his aniki. "Of course," he snapped in a clipped tone. Well, what an unnecessarily mean little attitude he has.

"Ok…you two need to tell us if you know," I declared, slightly irritated. Must they keep us in the dark?

Itachi blinked and turned his smoky gray eyes on me, jet black eyebrows narrowed in the tiniest fraction.

"Sarina…you said we are from a program and manga in this world. This makes your world the _Reality _and ours the_ Fantasy _does it not?"

…

…Oh…

Well, for the love of Pete (whoever that is), then that means…?!

Tremulous gasp of ultimate comprehension tore from both me and Kayli's lips as we (simultaneously) caught the insinuation of the "First Prophecy". Holy freaking evil god Jashin! This makes **everything**, this unnatural occurrence of anime characters in this world, so glaringly _clear!_

"…S-so that explains why…you and Sasuke are…here," whispered Kayli, absolute horrified wonder pronounced in her voice. _"Fantasy, for a time period, will cross that Bridge and become a Reality"._

I don't know why but…all of a sudden…I had gotten a veritable queasy stomach tingling feeling that we were all are in for one hell of a time. It was definitely not going to be fun having Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke here…not in lieu of these foreboding prophecies that foretell good or bad…who knows? But I believe the implication is for the worst.

Why so negative you ask? Because…reality is never hopefully promising as you'd wish it to be. Put simply…it's a real kick in the hindquarters. Ouchies.

* * *

Datenshi: Hope you all liked Itachi's message and everything! See Sasuke your bro here said something nice…why can't you?

Sasuke: My fans are…currently annoyed with me due to the recent chapters of the manga.

Datenshi: True…very true…you're such a poor misguided jerk.

Sasuke: You pity me?

Datenshi: I both pity and dislike you.

Sasuke: Hn.

Natsumi T: Damnit, stop picking on him already! He's got enough crap to deal with!

Datenshi: -rolls eyes- Oh whatever imouto… Hohoho the plot thickens with the foreshadowing of the **Nine Prophecies!** Just what exactly can they be? Well I ain't telling nothing so nyah! But will you review this chapter? Please? Pretty please with Itachi on top?

Itachi: -/_\- Sigh…


	6. A Plight of Disconcerting Proportions

~Within the confines a well-lighted tree house~

Sarina: Hey Sarina here! Since Datenshi-chan is nowhere in sight, I'll be introducing! First off, Datenshi-chan is **very sorry** for the late update but she does have a life to live…somewhat.

Natsumi T: Lies, she has no life…hey we should all make fun of her while we have the chance!

Kalini: I agree. Datenshi-chan is a big du—

Datenshi: -climbs inside- What's going on up here in my private tree house?

Sasuke: Apparently those three were about to make fun of you.

Sarina: -points angrily- Uchiha you big fat tattle-tale!

Itachi: So childish…

Sarina: Grr…now look what you did! Itachi hates me!

Sasuke: I don't care.

Datenshi: -sighs- Please ignore them. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter in Kalini's POV!

* * *

**Chapter Five: **A Plight of Disconcerting Proportions

The date was Saturday, January 2nd, 2010. The current time was nine twenty one p.m. And Sarina and I had two _Naruto_ characters, Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke standing before us in our world, in our house, in our den.

_Why us?_ I kept asking myself. _Why not someone else? _

I admit it: Uchiha Sasuke is my favorite anime character and the temptation to celebrate and glomp the raven (since I now had the literal chance) was strong, but frankly I didn't want him to stay over my house like this. And these weird _Nine Prophecies_…this was all just a little too much to deal with.

What the hell would Sarina and I do?

Speaking of which, my aneki apparently felt the same as made clear by her next statement:

"Well turkey legs," she growled in a stress-filled tone, her grip on the black letter tightening. "This isn't good…"

"Aneki, what will we do?" I asked hesitantly. "Especially about these…Nine Prophecies?"

She looked up, her right hand going up to her chin to rub it thoughtfully, lips pursed.

"Honestly I have no frigging idea. We just have to wait and see what the others will bring…whenever that will be."

"I assume my otouto and I can reside here until further notice?" inquired Itachi abruptly.

"Yeah…about_ that_…" Rina began slowly, moving her long soot black bangs from her eyes. "Unlike most parents in these types of situations in fan fiction (Itachi: …Fan fiction…?), they aren't conveniently on vacation for an indefinite amount of time. They will be back tomorrow night…so I don't really know what to do…"

"They have to stay Rina," I deadpanned dully, "where else would they go?"

"How 'bout somewhere not here?" she offered lightly. All three of us sent her a frigid glare. "Ok geez, I was just kidding…I do want them to stay…not like we have a choice."

"Then stop making unhelpful retarded suggestions, seriously," I growled.

Sarina is one of those people who are really intelligent, but dumb at the same time, not to mention immature. It's extremely hard to believe that I'm the fifteen year old and that she's the supposed adult eighteen year old here. She was acting right before and now she's reverted back to her impractical self yet again.

When will she grow up?

"Ok sorry…" She then turns to the weasel, thankfully going solemn mode. "I almost forgot…so which point did you guys come from?"

Itachi just gives Rina a blank stare, but remains tight lipped. Sasuke crosses his arms and looks away from us all like he couldn't care less. It was quiet again. Awkward again. Fish cakes. This was becoming so routine. Why won't either of them say anything? Are they hiding something? Maybe, dare I say it, conspiring against us? Oh wait…that was a specious assumption; Sasuke wouldn't plot out anything with his nii-san period, so scratch that.

Rina kind of pouted at the mutual lack of response, "Ok then fine…well I'm gonna make some rice."

"Huh?" I blinked and glanced at her with raised eyebrows. "Rice, why rice?"

"What, they're Japanese aren't they?" I give her a 'you're totally stereotyping' look. "Well they're probably hungry…besides that's all they both really like…haven't you seen the data books on Naruto, Kayli?"

"Stalker much…" I mumbled under my breath, wrinkling my nose in the slightest. And I'm the obsessive one? Please. She's no better.

"Data books?" repeated Sasuke, looking slightly interested.

"Oh shoot," she scowled petulantly. "Look, it just a book that has all your information on all _Naruto _characters, stats on ninjutsu and strength, what you like to eat, etcetera, etcetera."

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed threateningly, obviously not liking the fact that we know that much in-depth information on him. Itachi is coldly silent and doesn't ask for further detail nor does he comment.

What is with these two? It's going to be really hard to even try to get along with either—Itachi included. I know I shouldn't expect them to be all 'hey lets be best friends forever' but still, you'd think they—or at least the red eyed weasel—could be a tad more social.

I sighed as Rina candidly skipped off to the kitchen, placed the letter and envelope on the counter, and proceeded to busy herself with retrieving the necessary materials out from the cupboard to make rice. Now it was just me, Sasuke, and Itachi.

Whoop-dee-freaking-do.

"…So…" I begin uncomfortably, attempting to dispel the unsettling quiet in our usually tranquil household, "are you guys even hungry…?"

Neither said a word. I dropped my head depressingly. I'm sure if it were possible, I'd be having a water-fall of anime tears cascading down my chibified face right now. I always thought it'd be awesome if I could meet Sasuke but he seems so fractious and standoffish, it's hard to talk to him, Itachi too.

I uttered a big sigh.

No Kalini, don't get upset; they probably are just having a difficult time digesting the fact that they're simply anime characters, I presume, but it's hard to tell. On top of that they aren't exactly the biggest talkers in the _Naruto _world. I'm going to have to be kindly assertive if I want their attention. It's worth a try.

"Itachi, Sasuke…why don't you sit down instead of standing?" I suggested nicely. "You don't want to stand for twenty minutes, now do you?"

The eldest finally glanced at me in a very torpor manner, before he replied in a matching tone, "I am fine with standing."

"Are you really Itachi?" asked Sasuke suddenly, a smirk flagrant in his tone.

At once, a crimson streak flared in Itachi's obsidian orbs as he turned them on his otouto, a deep frown etched on his full lips. Sasuke stared back at him with eyes half lidded, _Sharingan_ still inactivated, a light sneer on his pale countenance. The weasel's eyes further sharpened.

"I advise you to remain silent, foolish otouto," he warned menacingly.

Sasuke let out a humorless snort of, "Whatever."

"Huh?" I had serious confusion and 'what the hell' written on my face as I quickly pivoted my gaze from either Uchiha. "Hey wait a sec, what's going on you two?"

"Nothing," replied Itachi stolidly.

I almost, _almost_, rolled my eyes at him at that reply. Ugh, it's so annoying…why can't he say the truth? That was a nifty, but nevertheless, patent lie just now. Sasuke wouldn't have said what he said before hand. I guess lying is inveterate for him. It's so firmly established, so deep rooted that he naturally prevaricates most truths when it comes to himself.

Whoa that was kind of deep.

But anyway; what should I do? Should I delve further or is that too dicey a venture? Eh…probably safer to shut up lest I possibly get Mangekyou-ed. I will NOT be tortured, damnit.

"Yo, imouto!"

I jumped nearly a foot in the air at the spry and too loud voice next to me. I glared at Rina, who smiled nonchalantly at me.

"What do you want baka?"

"Food will be done soon." She blinked once and oscillated her obtrusive gaze to Sasuke, brown orbs narrowed in an almost blank manner. "…I don't like that bland, smug look on your face…"

He turned a jagged glower on her and she flinched noticeable. I never thought I'd see Rina look so scared…then again, this was Sasuke. Still…he's so awesome.

"What got up your mean ass?" she mumbled audibly enough for him hear.

My inane aneki had gone over the edge because at those words, Sasuke, faster than white lighting, had snatched her by the collar of her pink jacket and had viciously yanked her body to him.

"S-Sarina!" I gasped in delayed astonishment as he lifted her slightly off her feet so that she was airborne.

Her face was twisted in painful agony and she choked feebly, kicking her legs weakly, scratching at the powerful hands that were at her throat. Real fear for my aneki trespassed on me; I didn't want to see her hurt!

"Sasuke please stop!" I pleaded quickly, "She didn't mean that at all! She's just stupid like that!"

"I'm—right—here—you—know!" she grunted in a wheezing pitch.

Either way, Sasuke ignored me and still held her aloft, glaring daggers at her. He looked seriously irked and I think it was due to the fact that he couldn't kill Itachi at this moment even though he was standing a measly yard from him; this was most likely a way he channeled his malignant fury. Even so, that does _not_ give him the excuse to take it out on my impotent aneki!

"Otouto put her down," Itachi ordered frostily. "She and her imouto are doing us a great favor by allowing us to dwell here."

"Shut up you bastard," hissed the raven hotly, "I know that very well."

"Then release her."

Sasuke opened his clenched hand that held the front of her jacket and she fell, barely catching herself on her feet; she half kneeled down, panting heavily.

"You are annoying," Sasuke evinced tetchily to Rina.

Hate to say this, but I actually have to agree with him there. She can be a bit of a pain in the ass. But she's still my aneki nonetheless.

Rina coughed a few times before she reproachfully glared at him and snapped, "Maybe so, but really, you have to throttle me?" He didn't answer her, not because he didn't have a reply, but rather, he clearly didn't want to speak with her any further.

I shook my head and went to my baka aneki, righting her back on her two feet. She was rubbing her reddening (and bruising) neck, cursing up a raging storm under her breath at Sasuke, but for once, I won't hit her for it. But really, it was partially her fault—she set herself up for it.

Idiot needs to learn how to keep her mouth shut sometimes.

* * *

After the hectic incident and until the rice was done, we had all just resided in the den area. I wondered how long it will take to get used to all this…quotidian quiet.

Man…I could be reading my lovely SasuNaru yaoi right now, but no, if I read it in front of Sasuke, he'd probably strangle me next…well maybe not but still. So I was pouting as I sat on the futon-couch with my arms folded over my chest, thinking about the yummy-ness of yaoi. Hehehe…oh sorry about that…I'm such a perv…

Rina was attempting to get both Uchiha (yes this means Sasuke) to talk again and she had yet to succeed. The beginnings of a perturbed frown tweaked the corners of her lips. I highly doubt they will say anything around each other. I believe if we can get them separated, they would perhaps be more willing to open up. But…how—

BEEP!

"Ah, the rice is done!" cried Rina ebulliently, eluding her frustration. "It's about damn time too. I'll fix your bowl for you Itachi…" She looked at Sasuke with slighted eyes, "…And you too…I suppose…"

"Hn," he gave as his emotionless reply.

Rina scoffed and headed back in the small, white kitchen and scathingly retorted, "Whatever that means."

In a short five minutes, their bowls were completed and placed at the huge dark mahogany table in the dining area adjacent to the kitchen. She beckoned them to come over with a simple gesture. Both resigned themselves to her hospitality and went over to dining room.

As I watched them go, I noticed something abnormal with the way Itachi walked. His gait…it was vaguely unsteady…and to my immediate knowledge, all Uchiha have wonderfully elegant grace in their pace. But I didn't say anything, eschewing the notion for now. Instead, I grinned in amusement as she politely pulled a chair out for both of them.

Hah, reverse psychology in the working. Good job Rina. Or maybe she was too dense to realize her actions…yeah that's probably the case actually. I'm giving her way too much intelligence credit there.

"Hey Kayli do we have any chopsticks?" she called suddenly.

"…How the hell would I know?"

"Well…I don't think they like the spoons…"

"They're using spoons?" I asked blankly, getting up to go to the dining room. "Why didn't you give them the almighty fork? Or even a spork?"

"What is it with you and anything fork-like…" she sighed lifelessly.

I said nothing and observed the somewhat comical scene with Itachi and Sasuke attempting to use their first American utensil. Aw total Kodak moment.

The elder was gazing intently at the silver spoon with a tiny frown as he tried to figure out its purpose; I could perceive the black question mark above his head. Sasuke glared bluntly at his, as if demanding it to tell him how to use it. They look like cute little toddlers trying out their first eating utensil.

I giggled to myself; why didn't they just _ask_?

"Itachi, Sasuke…stop looking at the spoons like that," groaned aneki, voice leaded with pure exasperation, "it's kind of creepy…"

"How do you employ this?" inquired Itachi, sounding genuinely curious. Who would have thought?

"All you do is scoop up some rice and then once you have a good amount, you put it in your mouth," answered Rina patiently, maternal kindness intoned in her voice. I doubt she could ever seriously get frustrated with Itachi no matter what he did.

"Hn."

The weasel applied her clarification and successfully completed it, stuffing a generous amount in his mouth, masticating the substance leisurely. Rina looked like Christmas had come again when she watched him do that. I literally rolled my eyes at her gleefully expression. What-a-fan-girl. Not that I can talk. Oh wait…that actually gives me a **grand **idea.

"Hey aneki, c'mere I need to talk with you."

"Oh?" Rina turned to me, an inquisitive gleam sparking in the muddy pools of brown, "Ok…" She followed me back into the miniscule den, "So what is it?"

"I propose a contest," I proudly yet quietly proclaim, "of who can have the least amount of fan-girl moments?"

Her eyes lit up at the rigorous challenge it posed and she grinned toothily.

"Oho…I accept this proposal. We need rules though."

"I already pre-meditated them. You are only allowed three free fan-girl moments, but after that, you can have no more than ten or you have to—" I pondered for a half a minute, "—or you have to be my slave for a week."

"Fine. If you fail, then you must wear short skirts to school for a week."

My jaw dropped in decisive horror. "B-But I** hate** skirts!" They are the ultimate wicked of wickedness!

"I know," she said unconscientiously.

"Evil. You are evil."

"I know that too. Is Diego still outside?"

"Yeah, he wants to sleep outside tonight."

Our dog is really weird; sometimes he wants to sleep in the grass outdoors in the backyard, yet most of the time he spends his days inside. We'll have to introduce the Uchiha brothers to him tomorrow so he doesn't think they're muggers or something. That would not end well…not for the brothers but for Diego.

Imagine that… The Uchiha brothers versus the pit-bull Diego—ding ding we have a winner! The battle concludes with one Diego in a pile of itsy bitsy Diego confetti. That's a morbid thought for you.

"Kayli," Rina whispered softly, eyes darting sideways to kitchen, "check on _them_ right now and see what they're doing."

"All right."

With ninja stealth—not really—I casually waltzed into the starch white kitchen and take a careful glimpse at them. They are saying nothing to each other. Sasuke was using the spoon correctly now. He's so cute…too bad he's giving the death glare to Itachi, sort of ruined it. But still, I can't help but find it endearing. Please don't kill me Itachi fans; I can't help but still like him even after knowing all he's done.

I went back to Rina. She delivered to me a gaze of repressed anticipation.

"Well?"

I sighed lowly and announced quietly, "The chances of Sasuke taking a crack at killing Itachi in his sleep are a definite probability."

"Seriously? How are we supposed to live with them if it's going to be like that?" she groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead in obvious frustration. "And let's not forget our** parents**."

"We'll cross_ that_ broken bridge when we get there."

"Ok but school? What are we going to do with them when we go to school?"

I shrugged. "You're smart in that area. You might have no common sense but ya got book sense."

"Whatever," Rina gave me a playfully annoyed shove. "Well in the words of Mark Twain: _Challenges make life interesting; however, overcoming them is what makes life meaningful._ By that I mean,we will just have to do our best to adjust and accommodate Itachi and Sasuke into our lives."

"Yeah, but you are a total geek to quote something like that," I replied drearily, pointing out her erudite ways, "it's no wonder why all your friends call you a nerd. You kinda are."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Let's check on the prick-ish Uchiha again."

* * *

We ended up checking on them ten minutes later due to discuss the terms off the contest and what qualified as full-fledged fangirly-sportsmanship and when we did go, both Uchiha had finished their meal.

"Thank you," said Itachi respectfully, giving my aneki and I a curt bow from where he sat.

We both stared at him. He stared back expectantly. The lethargy of Japanese custom caught up to both of us and, in tandem, we politely bowed back to him.

"You are welcome," said Rina placidly. She was obviously trying to be exceedingly calm now around him now that the contest we made was in effect. Wonder how long that will last.

Sasuke grunted a brusque "Hn" followed by a solid nod and merely stood up from his chair. Well he's never been that polite before…can't expect him to be now can you?

The elder Uchiha sophisticatedly scooted back in his chair and rose from the table, moving aside. And then **it** happened. A giant red squid burst into the living room and gobbled us all up! Ha, nah, just kidding—something even worse than that actually happened. And that's pretty bad if you think about it.

Itachi had been on his feet _one_ moment, _one_ transient instant, but, with an incredibly violent cough, he collapsed hard on his knees on the carpeted flooring, his hands flying to his mouth. Of course before I could even physically _react_, Rina had rushed to him with inhumane swiftness and was at his side, bent over him, visceral concern and fear tarnishing her face. Her speed was equivalent to how fast light travels. Not even joking.

"Itachi, what's wrong?!" she asked frantically, even though she and I both knew the likely cause.

He said nothing as additional anemic coughs over came him, shaking his thin body like a frangible leaf. I could vaguely see leaking through his closed fingers shielding his mouth the deep scarlet liquid known as blood. His eyes were shut tightly during the volatile coughing fit and he was fully bent over in an excruciating sitting bow.

Rina's face was on fire with unadulterated trepidation, her hand uncertainly on his shoulder, wanting to do something, anything to comfort him. I stood there wide eyed, only watching, paralyzed with sheer horror at what was taking place. I could feel the prickly emotion of anxiety creeping up my spine like a creepy crawler—gross to the max.

Oh dear great Kami's above, what the hell do we do?! Sure Sasuke's my favorite, but I never wanted Itachi to die either! In regards to the raven—I glanced at him. He had a faint smirk on his features as he observed Itachi…but why? I mean I know he hated Itachi and was doubtless reveling in the sight of him in serious pain, but he didn't know the true cause of his sudden paroxysm…did he?

"I knew you couldn't hide it," he stated haughtily.

"Hide it?" I repeated. "Sasuke what are you—"

I was cut off by Rina's piercing cry of, "Itachi! What the heck is this?!"

"Rina?"

"Look!" she hissed angrily, "look what he's been concealing!"

I moved closer and saw that Itachi had leaned into Rina's body for physical support and his legs had been stretched out a bit from underneath him and she had lifted up the back of his Akatsuki cloak. I saw that she was pointing at the back of his left thigh; there was a large vertical split there and I could just make out dark coagulated blood coating the pant cloth.

Jaded recognition impaled my senses.

Oh sweet sugar cookies…that's the lesion Sasuke inflicted on Itachi when he chucked that massive rigged shuriken! That must be what Sasuke thinks is crippling him and, concurrently, causing his sudden pain.

How wrong he is.

"You mean to tell me that you've been _walking _around _injured _like that? And carried my fatass?! Are. You. An. Idiot?!" Rina grounded out, looking sincerely furious, "I can't believe _you_, of all persons, would do this!"

Er well…so much for my assumption that she could never get mad at Itachi…and I know it's not germane to the situation but, total laugh out loud moment; she called herself a _fatass_ in front of Itachi! She's so gonna feel the repercussions of her incredible stupidity later.

"I thought you Uchiha were smart as hell?!" she continued ranting like a person gone mad. I think she has to be honest.

The pernicious coughs temporarily subsided and Itachi conveyed a concrete glare to my infuriated aneki via a complement of deadly, crimson Sharingan. I don't think he liked being called an idiot. Hmm…perhaps I should call the burial services to come get her body in case he decided to do away with her stupid self. Nevertheless, I was decidedly impressed by one thing; she had amazingly managed to keep from mention his disease aloud which shocked me.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything sooner you—you…!" Rina couldn't even finish her sentence, her antipathy too great. Her teeth were gritted so tightly that I thought they'd shatter if she grinded them any further.

"Aneki calm down. I'll go and get some bandages," I announced obligingly, heading for the stairs.

I'm surprised by my aneki…usual she keeps her head but she is completely flipping a hot pancake on me. Well this is Itachi and anything concerning him is a big deal for aneki especially since he's here in our world where she could actually witness it firsthand. And even though we could bandage his leg…how the hell would we solve the predicament revolving around Itachi's disease?

* * *

~Within the confines a well-lighted tree house~

Itachi: -sighs- Why me?

Datenshi: Aw poor Itachi! Damn you Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hn…

Natsumi T: You're not about to go massive rant are you now?

Datenshi: No…

Kalini: Thank Kami-sama for that. Wow it was all in my POV! I'm totally different from you huh Sarina-nee-chan?

Sarina: -sleeping- Snore…

Kalini: -growls- That retarded lazy ass. Anyway, well good news is Datenshi-chan has some of the next chapter typed. Hopefully she'll be able to finish it soon.

Datenshi: Sorry if things are moving too slowly but it's for a reason…I don't like to rush things and I want to develop their friendship…so I'm going to give a spoiler just because: there will be more_ Naruto_ characters with the coming of **the Second Prophecy**. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.

By the way, all chapters have been edited since 4/25/09.


End file.
